Welcome, Oh Darkness
by Rogue1979
Summary: YYxY. Yamis Marik and Bakura create a potion that temporarily brings out a person's dark desires and tendencies. They have made it with the determination to use it on Yami. It works and against Yami's compultion, he does something he will regret. WARNINGS
1. Chapter 1: The Turn

Hi Everyone! Look at me go! I'm just an uploading machine!

Here is a new story, although some of you may recognise it. I began uploading it like a year ago, but took it down because I couldn't finish it. Now I have!

SUMMARY: Yami's Marik and Bakura create a concotion that draws out a person's evil side, if only temporarily, and they use it on Yami with the intent of ruining the ex-Pharaoh's life.

WARNINGS: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be YAOI and violence, although this chapter is safe. NO LIKE, NO READ! Read and no like, don't report. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

I don't own.

Onwards!

* * *

**Welcome, Oh Darkness - Chapter 1**

'Bakura, quick! Add the last ingredient!' Marik cried.

Bakura growled at being ordered about, but he complied. He threw the dark purple powder into the cooking pot and it fizzled. The mixture turned from green to black with this addition and purple smoke rose up to the ceiling.

Marik mixed the glop and sniffed it. He shuddered. 'Excellent! It's ready!'

Bakura sniffed the mixture and nearly threw up. 'And how do you propose we get the Pharaoh to drink this? We can't just walk up to him and say 'Here, it's the new cola! Try it!''

Marik poured it into a bottle. 'He doesn't drink it, moron! When it's cooled down, it will turn into a powder. Then, we just need to throw it on him.'

'So, what you're saying, we've made ash to throw on him? Well, that's truly evil!' he mocked. 'After months of collecting this stupid witch craft stuff for you, all we've made is dirt!'

Marik huffed. 'Didn't you listen to a word I told you? This potion will 'encourage' the Pharaoh to see our way of thinking. His dark side will be brought to the surface.'

'Does he even have a dark side? We all know Yugi keeps him grounded.'

Marik sighed. 'Yugi has nothing to do with it. Yami is a good person, but everyone has a dark side that can be encouraged. Come I'll show you.'

The two yamis found themselves outside and in the park. They observed two girls chatting happily about boys and were oblivious to the darkness looming.

'So, I said, like, no way! And he said 'way', and so I like had to go, okay!'

'Oh my god! That is like so totally freaky!'

'I know!'

Marik whispered to Bakura. 'See? Good friends talking about…something, cryptic as it may be. Now watch what happens when I sprinkle them with just a tiny amount of this stuff.' He got up and took a pinch of the powder over to the girls. 'Afternoon ladies. Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?' He walked passed them, said this, and sprinkled them. They giggled at him. He then walked back towards the bench where Bakura was waiting. They watched him go and then turned to each other and began whispering.

'Hmm, how do you do that to women?' Bakura asked jealously as the Egyptian sat back down next to him.

'It's a tall, dark and handsome thing. Now watch!'

They watched as slowly the two girls stopped talking in a friendly manner. Then one of them stood up. 'Oh my god, you're such a bitch!' She slapped the other one who was surprised.

'You're the bitch, bitch!'

The other gasped at the insult and began pulling her friend's hair. 'Take it back!'

'No, you whore!' She flicked the other's ear.

Bakura licked his lips as the two fell to the ground in a tussle. 'Ooh, baby, they can both come back to our apartment and finish that. But what happened?'

Marik chuckled. 'This powder draws out the essence in a person that is evil. I only gave those two a tiny dose. They'll wake up tomorrow with a headache and wonder what the hell happened. Their friendship is probably in ruins though.' He turned to Bakura who was drooling. 'Pay attention!' He slapped Bakura upside his head. 'With this whole bottle, we'll be able to turn the Pharaoh evil for an extended period of time. Enough time to completely ruin his friendships and hopefully get him to come to us and wreak some havoc. By the time it wears off, so much irreversible damage will have been done, he will be a broken man.' Marik began to laugh evilly.

Bakura turned back to the two fighting girls and laughed as well, enjoying the show.

* * *

'Yami! Where are you?' Yugi looked in his room and the spare room. 'Yami?'

'In here, Yugi.'

Yugi looked in the kitchen and found Yami with the fridge open. 'What are you looking for?

'I suddenly had a craving for something sweet. I think it must be your fault for eating all that sugar while we were in one body.'

Yugi pouted. 'That's a stupid excuse. Face it, you're a sugar junkie just like me!'

Yami looked shocked. 'I am not!' He closed the fridge, unsatisfied. 'I think I'll just go out and see if I can find something from the store.' He rushed passed his hikari and Yugi giggled.

'Okay, Yami, but remember, we're all going to the arcade tonight after dinner, so be back soon.'

'Yes, mother,' Yami joked. He dodged a flying grape and shot out the door in search of the elusive sugary goodness.

* * *

Marik and Bakura were walking back from the park when they spotted the Pharaoh. 'Oh! Look! What luck!' Marik exclaimed. They hid in an alleyway. 'Just the right opportunity to try this out!'

'One thing though, Ishtar. How are we going to dump this lot on him?'

Marik grinned wickedly. 'Like this.' He shoved Bakura around the corner.

'Hey!' Bakura exclaimed.

'Hey yourself!' Yami said as Bakura nearly collided with him. 'Oh, it's you, Tomb Robber.'

'Pharaoh.'

The two glared at each other for a while before Yami shrugged and pushed passed him. 'If you'll excuse me?'

Bakura grabbed his arm. 'Just wait a second!'

Yami sighed. 'Let me go, thief!'

Bakura looked over the Pharaoh's shoulder and saw Marik waving frantically. He was indicating he should push the Pharaoh into the alley. 'Uh, sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going.'

Yami's eyes widened. 'You…are apologising…to me?'

Bakura's eyes reflected the Pharaoh's in wideness. 'I did? Oh, no, what I meant to say was…hey, what's that?' He pointed off to the side. Yami looked as well. _Hehe, sucker,_ Bakura thought. He suddenly pushed Yami into the alley.

'Hey!' Yami yelled. He found himself on the ground with Marik straddling him in the blink of an eye. 'Get off me, psychopath!'

'I don't think so, Pharaoh. It's time for you to come over to the dark side!' He poured the black powder over the Pharaoh's head and torso.

Yami shut his eyes as the black stuff was dumped on his head. He spluttered as some went into his mouth and sneezed when it went up his nose.

When the jar was empty, Marik jumped off the Pharaoh and stood aside. Bakura had joined him.

The Pharaoh turned onto his side and coughed violently. He brushed the powder off his face and when he'd recovered he looked up at the two yamis above him. He got off the floor and brushed more of the powder off. 'Just what do you two think you're doing?' he yelled.

Just then, he felt funny. His head began to spin and his world darkened. He fell to the ground again and blacked out.

Bakura watched the Pharaoh fall and raised an eyebrow. 'What happened?'

Marik smiled. 'Large doses of this stuff causes dizziness and fainting. He'll come around in a few minutes. And then, he'll be evil.'

They both watched intently as Yami twitched on the ground and slowly regained consciousness. He propped himself up and after another minute of struggling, he hoisted himself onto his feet. He looked at Marik and Bakura.

Bakura noticed even in the fading light that Yami's eyes had somehow changed colour. Their normal deep purple had been replaced with a crimson fire and he figured it was a side effect of the potion.

Marik clapped his hands with glee. 'It worked! It worked!' He danced around a little.

Bakura rolled his eyes. 'So, what happens next?'

He was suddenly struck on the jaw and flew backwards from the force. He hit the wall and clutched at his throbbing face. He looked up and saw Yami grinning. It wasn't his normal grin. It was more evil. 'What the fuck did you do that for?'

Yami laughed. 'I've wanted to do that for a long time, but just never thought I could do it. I have never been a physical person, always using duel monsters to fight my battles. But for some reason, I just suddenly had the urge to do it, so I went for it.'

'That's because your inhibitions have been lifted, thanks to my potion,' Marik said. 'Now, what do you say we go looking for some trouble?'

Yami's evil smile didn't fade. 'I'd be delighted.'

* * *

Mehehe! I loved Yami punching Bakura!

Anyway, sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer and contains the YAOI.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Lure

Hi peeps! Wow, I didn't expect so many people to like this fic. Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed!

Some good news though...while I thought this might only be a few chapters long, I've just uploaded the documentation and so far, without being complely finished, this fic is already 5 chapters long...so, you're actually getting story rather than a ficlet!

Anyway, in this chapter you can kinda see where it's leading...

Onwards!

* * *

**Welcome, Oh Darkness - Chapter 2**

It was a couple of days later. Joey came back from a long day of looking for Yami. Four pairs of eyes looked at him hopefully. Joey shook his head, eyes down.

Yugi burst into a flood of tears. 'I don't understand! What's happened to him? He only went out to get a chocolate!'

Téa put her arm around him. 'Yugi, it's okay. You know nothing's wrong because you can still sense him.'

Tristan looked confused. 'I still don't know how it is that you can sense him, but you can't find him.'

'I don't know,' Yugi sniffed. 'It's just that whenever I go out to look for him, I lose the connection. It's like…it's almost like…' Fresh tears welled up in his eyes. 'It's almost like he doesn't want to be found!' He put his head in his hands and cried some more.

Duke, Joey, Téa and Tristan all looked at each other. Their poor little friend had been like this since Yami hadn't come back from the store. There was no explaination. They'd been to see everyone they knew to ask his whereabouts. Malik and Ryou were both out of the country so were oblivious to the whole scenario, and Kaiba had simply told them he was too busy to help look, but if Yami ever did materialise, the first thing he would do is challenge him to a duel. Joey had wanted to thump him for that remark, but the muti-billionaire teen had called security, despite the fact that everyone knew Joey wouldn't get in a single blow.

With few options left, the gang just tried their best to keep looking, but no one got any good leads. As the hours and days wore on, Yugi became more distressed.

Yugi eventually stopped crying and fell asleep leaning on Téa's shoulder. She shifted uncomfortably and sighed. 'This is stupid,' she whispered. 'He's got to be somewhere!'

Joey lifted Yugi from his seat and took him over to the couch. He lay him down and they covered him with a blanket. The small tee slept on. 'Maybe we should get the police involved?'

'Joey!' Duke hissed. 'What do you think they're going to do? Missing persons aren't exactly on their high priority list and telling them that we're missing one 3000-year old ex-pharaoh is going to get us thrown in the nut house!'

'Oh, and I suppose you've got a better idea, Dice Boy?'

'You know what?' Téa said before the two came to blows. 'I think Marik and Bakura have something to do with this! And I'm going over there right now!'

'I'll come with you,' Duke said with a swish of his head dismissing Joey's angry glares. 'Those guys are too unpredictable. You might get hurt.'

Tea huffed. 'Fine, but just hurry up!'

* * *

Bakura opened the door to his and Marik's apartment and was surprised to see Tea and Duke Develin standing there. 'Hmm, Dice Boy and Friendship Girl. What are you doing here?' 

'What have you done to Yami?' Téa demanded poking Bakura on his shoulder. Duke pulled her back when he saw Bakura's dark expression.

'Why, whatever do you mean?' he asked with fake surprise. He had to suppress the urge to throttle the poking woman. It was a good thing the Dice Boy had pulled her back.

'What she means to ask, Bakura, is have you seen Yami lately?' Duke asked politely. He didn't want to provoke the Tomb Robber. 'We haven't seen or heard from him in a couple of days. Yugi's worried...we're all worried.'

Bakura smiled. 'Worried? Well, worry no more. He's in here with us. Decided to be a pal and visit us forsaken souls.' His eyes shone with mirth at the game he was playing. 'Do you want to come in and say hello to him?'

Téa and Duke looked at each other. Duke frowned. Going into the lion's den was definitely not a good plan. 'I don't think that's a good idea. Why doesn't he come out to us?'

Bakura looked behind him. He saw Yami standing leaning in the doorway of the kitchen looking intently at him, with that same evil grin and blood eyes, thanks to Marik's powder. The crimson-eyed teen licked his lips. 'Hmm, is that Téa I hear?' he asked quietly so that only Bakura could hear him. The thief modded almost imperceptibly, but Yami caught it. 'I could use a little fun.'

Bakura turned back to the two standing in the doorway. Duke was trying to get a look in. Bakura put his hand on Duke's chest and pushed him back. 'Yami can't come out. If you want to see him, you'll have to come in.'

Téa steeled herself. 'Okay, we're coming in.' She pushed passed Duke and Bakura.

Duke tried to stop her by grabbing her shirt, but missed. 'Wait! There's something wrong here!' He heard the door slam behind him and was grabbed from behind by Bakura, who then dragged him into the other room with a hand over his mouth.

Téa stopped when she got into the apartment fully and saw Yami. Her eyes widened when she saw him. He looked…darker, and his eyes were red instead of purple. He'd also swapped his usual blue outfit for black trousers and black top. 'Yami?' she asked. 'What are you doing here with these guys? Yugi and the rest of us have been worried sick! You could have let us know where you were!' Her anger was growing.

Yami pushed himself off the doorpost and walked towards her. The look he gave her made her lose her nerve and take a step back. Yami's grin widened. 'What's wrong, Téa?' Yami asked opening his arms. 'I thought you'd be happy to see me.' Téa looked behind her for support from Duke, but found herself alone. 'You don't have to worry, Téa. Duke will be fine.'

She turned to face Yami again, who was now very close to her. She backed up some more and found herself reaching for the doorknob, but she couldn't just leave Duke here, and she couldn't open the door.

Yami reached out and grabbed her wrists, spinning her around and pinning her arms behind her back and he slammed her face first into the door. She grunted as the wind was partially knocked out of her. 'My, my, Téa, you just got here and you want to leave already?' She felt his breath tickle her neck as he leaned in closer. She could smell cigarettes and alcohol.

'Yami, what's wrong with you?' she asked in a whisper. She yelped as he spun her around so she was facing him and he slammed her wrists against the door, either side of her face trapping her in place.

'There's nothing wrong with me,' Yami said looking into her blue eyes. 'I've been set free. I am a dark half, and it's about time I started acting like one instead of always trying to save the world and be a slave to your useless friendships. I've been playing that game long enough. I was darker before Yugi tamed me, and now that I am free of his influence, I can return to what I was once before.'

Téa's eyes widened. 'But you're not evil! You're the good guy!' She looked at him with furrowed brow. 'What's happened to you to make this change?'

Yami grinned wickedly. 'As I said; I've been set free, thanks to Marik and Bakura.' He pressed himself against her body pushing a knee between her legs to slightly part them. 'And now I can do things that I've always wanted to do, but never did because goodness and decency got in the way!' He captured her lips in a crushing kiss and forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

Téa struggled and tried to break away, but Yami's grip on her wrists were too strong. _Oh my god, what's going on? Is he going to…?_

Yami broke away and roughly shoved her to the floor. Tea quickly turned to defend herself from an assualt, but it didn't happen. She shot a look up at him to see him with his eyes closed. 'Mmm,' he said. 'Tasty.' He opened his eyes again and blood red stared into her cool blue. 'I suggest that if you want to leave with your virginity in tact that you take Dice Boy and leave immediately.' He watched with satisfaction as Téa crawled on the ground towards the door and used the doorknob to lift herself up. 'And tell the others to stop bothering to look for me and beg me to return, because I have no intention of doing any such thing. I am dark! I am where I belong and if anyone tried to stop me from being free, they will suffer the consequences!'

Téa looked to the side into the living room where Bakura was restraining Duke. Bakura let go and Duke rushed forward to Téa's side. With a quick look to him to say she was okay for now, the two scrambled out of the door and ran off, leaving evil laughter echoing down the halls after their cowardice.

* * *

Yugi opened the door to the shop carefully. It was the middle of the night and after having heard Téa and Duke's story, he'd vowed silently to speak to Yami, to talk some sense into him. He closed the door quietly behind him so as not to wake anyone and went off in the direction of Marik's apartment. 

Yugi walked down the dark empty streets of Domino with his hands in his pockets and his head hung low. _What did Marik and Bakura do to Yami to make him act this way? It had to be a spell of some kind. He would never do anything to hurt Téa or the others voluntarily._

_Yugi!_

Yugi lifted his head suddenly. It was Yami! Yami had contacted him using their mind link for the first time in three days.

_Yami? Where are you? _He probed gently to get a slight reading from his other half.

_Down by the old warehouse! The one where we got separated when Bandit Keith took the Puzzle._

_Why are you there?_

_No time to explain. Just please hurry! I don't know how much longer I can hold out!_

Yugi set off in a sprint without further hesitation towards the warehouse. Why was Yami contacting him now and asking him to meet there? Maybe, it was all to do with mind control. Maybe he was free from it, or temporarily at least. And if Yami was confident he didn't have time, Yugi believed him.

Yugi took corners as fast as he could to get to the place where Yami had told him to meet and when he got there, he was out of breath. He stopped by the entrance to catch his breath.

_Yugi, hurry!_ Yami's voice sounded in his head. It sounded urgent. _You're very close now! _Yugi got a fresh dose of adrenaline and rushed into the warehouse proper, ripping warning cordons as he went.

It was quite dark and dank inside. Since the fire Keith had caused, the place hadn't been rebuilt, but still looked quite sound. It was, however, musty from the water used to put the fire out and it hadn't yet dried properly despite the passage of time.

'Yami? Where are you?' Yugi called out. His voice echoed against the walls.

'Over here, Yugi,' Yami's voice lilted from a dark corner of the room.

Yugi walked slowly over to him, cautiously because of how his friends had told him he'd acted in Marik's place. 'Are you okay? What's going on?'

Yami stepped out of the shadows, his bangs hiding his face. Yugi paused and didn't get any closer. 'I don't have much time, Yugi,' Yami said. 'I need your help. Marik and Bakura have put a spell on me and it's causing me to act in ways that I don't like, because I can't control myself. I didn't want to hurt Téa, but was compelled to do so. I hope she's okay.'

'She'll be fine. Only bruised wrists.' Yugi took a step forward. 'But you've temporarily broken free now? How?'

Yami took a step closer to Yugi. 'I'm not sure, I just have been able to.'

Yugi reached his friend and tentatively put his arms around Yami's waist. Yami put his arms around Yugi's shoulders. He sighed. 'Do you think you'll be able to break free for good eventually?' He looked up at Yami and gasped. What little light there was filtering the warehouse now illuminated Yami's face, and his eyes were red and Yami was grinning with evil intent. 'Yami?' Yugi tried to back away, but Yami held onto him tightly. 'Let me go.' He pulled back with more urgency.

With a chuckle, Yami obliged and Yugi fell to the floor at the sudden release. He landed with a thud. He looked up from the floor and his breath hitched in his chest when he found Yami standing over him.

Yami looked at his little look alike on the floor. He sighed sarcastically. 'Poor little Yugi. You really are too trusting.'

* * *

CLIFFY! Mwuhahahahaha! Review and I'll release the next chapter from my ebil clutches!! 

Yaoi in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter : The Deed

Eep! You guys are not going to like me at all! So many 'Please don't hurt Yugi!' cries. Ummmm...well, er, I'll just let the warning speak for itself...

WARNINGS: This chapter contains swearing, some violence and...um...NON CONSENSUAL yaoi sex...i.e. the R word...sorry!! (Runs and hides throwing the next chapter at rabid Yugi supporters to distract them)

* * *

**Welcome, Oh Darkness - Chapter 3**

Yugi's eyes widened at the realisation. 'You…you were just…'

Yami's smirk widened. 'Toying with you? Yes, I was.'

'So you were never...'

'Free of the spell, no.'

Yugi tried to get up, but Yami put his foot on Yugi's chest and held him down. Yugi grunted. 'I don't understand. What do you want? You called me and told me to come here! If you wanted to be left alone...?'

Yami laughed. 'I knew you would be out looking for me, especially after Téa and Dice Boy came running back to tell you all about their experience. I couldn't have you wandering around the streets alone looking for me. There's all manner of depraved people out there. Someone might have tried to rape you.' He leaned over and smiled sinisterly. 'That's my privilege!' Yami took his foot off and grabbed Yugi by the front of his shirt and threw him across the room. Yugi slid across the wooden floor and crashed into a wall, which collapsed on top of him.

Yami's eyes momentarily flashed purple as he feared for Yugi's life, but when he saw the smaller boy emerge with only a scrape on his forehead, his red eyes returned and he strode over to him at a quick pace.

Yugi panicked when he saw Yami almost hurtling towards him and was about to turn away when his ankle twisted on a piece of wood and he fell back down into the pile of timber. He scraped his arm.

Yami grabbed him again and pulled him up. Yugi cried in pain as Yami threw him onto an area of the floor that didn't have bits of wood on it. He knelt down next to Yugi, then threw a leg over his waist straddling him and pinned his arms above his head.

Yugi wriggled a bit and Yami let go of his hands. The boy looked up at the face of his friend and thought for a second he saw Yami's eye colour change, but it was fleeting, and once again, the fierceness returned.

Yami lifted the Puzzle from around his neck and wound the chain around Yugi's wrists. The final loop was just long enough to go round one of Yugi's hands and this bound the boy's wrists tightly. He got off him and lifted him, dragging him back over to the wood and threw him back down. Yugi's body just missed a lump of protruding wood. Yami used this as a pole. He lifted Yugi's arms up and slid them down so the pole was between his arms. This, plus the weight of the Millennium Puzzle and the weird angle meant Yugi couldn't lift his arms up and over the wood. He then straddled the smaller boy again.

Yugi struggled to get Yami off him, but the slightly taller teen was too heavy for him to shift. 'Get off me!' he cried in vain.

Yami's face was a picture of seriousness, but his red eyes blazed with lust. 'I've always wondered what you would taste like.' He leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Yugi's lips, then forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth and did some exploration.

Yugi's eyes widened. The words Yami had said whilst leaning over him earlier flooded back to him: _'I couldn't have you wandering around the streets alone looking for me. There's all manner of depraved people out there. Someone might have tried to rape you. That's my privilege!'_

Did Yami really intend to…no! He wouldn't! But, then again, he'd said it, and now he was kissing him. He had overheard Duke and Tea talking to the others about her experience with him. She'd thought the same thing. But, maybe he would let Yugi go like he had Tea, and this was just another scare tactic.

Yami broke the kiss and licked his lips. 'Hmm, I'm guessing…mint, and chocolate. You had some mint flavoured hot chocolate before you came out…either that or you had regular hot chocolate and then brushed your teeth. Either way…' He leaned forward and pressed a shallower kiss against Yugi's lips. '…You taste delightful.' He undid Yugi's neck belt that prevented his access to the soft flesh beneath. He tossed it aside and attacked his target relentlessly.

If it was a scare tactic, it was working very well. Yugi feared Yami wouldn't stop. 'Yami, please…don't do this. You aren't in your right mind.' Yugi winced when Yami bit him a little too hard.

Yami lifted his head and looked at his victim. 'Actually, I'm thinking clearly now. It's so much easier to be bad than good. I don't have to worry about saving the world all the time.' He ran a hand up Yugi's chest. 'I don't have to worry about morals or whatever anyone else thinks, because it doesn't matter.' His hands drifted down again and found their way under Yugi's shirt and his fingers seemed to sizzle when he touched Yugi's bare skin.

Yugi looked at Yami. 'You know, you don't have to do it this way. You don't have to hurt me. I would let you do it, if you just asked. I like you, Yami. I always have and just like you've not told me how you feel, my feelings for you have been worrying me. What you would think, how you would react. Well, I like you, and if you like me, we can stop this now and maybe start something together. You don't have to just take it!'

Yami was snapped out of his bliss and turned flaming orbs towards the helpless boy. He was only saying those things out of desperation. 'Why would I bother asking permission when taking something without asking is so much more satisfying?'

'Would it really be more satisfying?' Yugi asked, hoping to god that Yami wouldn't beat him for talking further. 'Wouldn't you prefer it if you could come home and flop down on the couch next to the one you love, and have them massage your shoulders after a hard day, then go and snuggle lovingly together in a warm bath and make love? Make love, Yami, rather than lure that person to an abandoned warehouse, tie them up and then fuck them?'

Yami grinned. 'Ooh, my little hikari. Such language from you is very unbecoming.' His grin faded. 'So shut your mouth!' Flesh met flesh, the slap so loud it echoed through the warehouse.

Yugi's head had turned to the side from the force of the blow and he just lay there, a red mark forming on his face where Yami had hit him, his eyes closed and tears fell down his cheeks.

Yami, still perched on top of Yugi, rubbed his hand where it stung from the slap. He watched the mark on Yugi's face become redder in the course of a few seconds. He felt a flicker of compassion, but pushed it aside and growled deeply in his throat before shifting slightly to allow himself access to Yugi's trousers. 'And to answer your question, as much fun as your scenario sounds, the one that turns me on is _this_ one, where I have you at my mercy and there's nothing you can do to stop me.'

Yugi still had his eyes closed while he felt Yami undo his belt, pop the button and pull down the zipper of his pants. Not resisting, but offering no help, he couldn't do anything but allow Yami to pull these, and his shoes, off, all the time praying that the former Pharaoh would come to his senses.

Yami paused briefly when he'd hooked his hands on Yugi's boxers. He looked at the boy on the ground, and his expression softened, his eyes fading to purple again. _What am I doing? Why am I forcing him into this? He just basically told me he would let me if I just asked permission. And he described an oh-so nice scenario…one that I would like to explore._

_Because your moral fibre has been ripped away by a spell, you dolt, that's why! And you're horny. You've held back all these feelings for Yugi since you got your own body, always worrying that it was inappropriate. Well, now's your chance. Go on! Do it! Take him now! Or, you could always go back for Téa. You aren't that fussy. Better yet, do Yugi, then go do Téa as well! Damn! You should have lured them both here!_

Yami shook his head and concentrated on Yugi's underwear. In a swift movement, and before he talked himself out of it, he pulled Yugi's boxers down.

Yugi hissed at the sudden feeling of the chill air around his exposed flesh. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see his friend's expression as he took him. He blushed. 'No,' he moaned softly. 'Please don't.' His voice cracked with fear and sorrow. He felt drained of energy.

**Graphic scene begins here**

Yami smiled and began to undo his own trousers. He didn't pull his trousers off, just opened them enough for him to pull out his throbbing erection. Yugi opened his eyes just in time to see Yami kneel over his head. He gasped as Yami painfully lifted his head up. He made the mistake of opening his mouth to cry out and abruptly found Yami's manhood shoved inside.

He nearly gagged, but he forced himself not to. Drawing on his limited knowledge of what should be done, he began to suck, as if Yami's member was an ice-lolly or like he sucked his own fingers to clean them after eating fried chicken. He hoped this was what Yami wanted and, sadly, feared that he may be doing it wrong.

But, his actions were rewarded. Yami groaned as Yugi sucked him off and found himself closing his eyes to enhance the sensation, a hand on the younger one's head to guide his movements. This went on for a while, Yugi sucking and licking, the soft slurping sound was music to his ears. He shifted his hips a bit and grinned when he felt Yugi balk from the sudden movement. He looked down and saw tears flowing down Yugi's cheek, probably from both the situation and the fact he'd nearly choked him. 'That's enough then,' he said pulling away from Yugi's delicious mouth.

Yugi looked up at Yami in an almost defiant manner. Yami chuckled at his hikari's attempt at bravery. Without saying anything further, Yami lifted Yugi's knees and pushed his still lubricated erection inside his unprepared virgin opening.

Yugi couldn't stop from crying out. The pain was searing. And Yami wasn't being gentle in any sense of the word. He thrust in hard and pulled out, only to push back in even harder. 'Yami! Please, stop! You're…you're going to rip me apart!'

Yami said nothing in reply. He kept slamming home and grunted at the effort, each thrust sending tiny plesurable shockwaves through his body. _Yes...this is what you've wanted, isn't it? Little hikari beneath you, writhing in pleasurable pain._

_No! This is wrong. Why can't I stop? Oh god! Yugi! Please, I can't control myself!_

_Just enjoy it..._

Yugi thrashed his head side to side, although it was fruitless movement. Yami was gripping his hips so fiercely that Yugi was sure there would be bruising. Tears flowed freely from Yugi's eyes. 'Yami, please! No! I...I can't take it. You're hurting me!'

'Shut up, you little runt!' Yami shouted. 'I've had enough of your whining. If you're going to make noise, scream for me!' He thrust especially hard and Yugi's scream gurgled out of hoarse vocal cords.

After a while, the pain began to numb, and Yugi found he was beginning to black out. _No! I need to stay conscious!_ But it was a failing battle. While he could still feel his body being bombarded with Yami's movements, the world seemed to slip away, grow darker. With one last look at Yami, Yugi had no choice but to let go. 'Yami…' he whispered before the darkness almost claimed him.

With a few more thrusts and a deep groan, Yami released himself inside Yugi, his body shuddering with the surge of pleasure he'd just felt. Panting, he looked down and studied the semi-conscious teen. 'Pathetic,' he said with disgust.

**Graphic scene ends here**

He pulled out and straightened himself up. He lifted the smaller boy up and removed the chains from Yugi's chafed wrists and returned the Puzzle around his neck. He unceremoniously dropped Yugi onto the floor. The boy groaned when he hit the hard concrete. He turned to walk away.

'Please…' a small raspy voice said. Yami turned round and saw Yugi holding a small hand out to him, pleading eyes struggling to stay open. 'Please…don't leave me here.' He fainted into full unconsciousness.

Yami rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Don't think I'm going soft on you though.'

* * *

Joey and Téa approached the door of Yugi's shop. Téa rubbed her eyes. 'Who would be calling at this time of night?' she asked with a yawn. The group had decided to keep company n Yugi's time of need. When the knocking on the door increased, they had awoken to find Yugi not in bed, but they had thought he was in the bathroom, and so not worried. 

Joey pushed her back slightly. 'I don't know, but stand back in case I gotta wail on da guy.' He opened the door and stood shocked. Behind him, Téa also took a breath in.

Yami stood in the doorway with Yugi in his arms, bridal style. It was clear that Yugi was unconscious, his head was flopped back and his arm was hanging uncomfortably. Yami's face reflected a look of irritation.

'Yami!' Joey exclaimed. 'What da heck are ya doing?'

'Returning this!' Yami shoved Yugi into Joey's arms and immediately turned away to leave.

'Wait a sec!' Joey gave Yugi to Téa and went after him. 'Ya can't just leave! What happened to him? Why are ya acting dis way?' Yami didn't stop walking and so Joey grabbed his arm. 'Hey, I'm talkin' to ya!'

Yami turned and went to punch Joey, but Joey caught his arm. Joey grinned at Yami's shocked expression. 'Come on! You've never been physical, and you throw a punch like a girl!' Yami's eyes grew darker and he growled. 'Now, tell me; what happened to Yugi?'

An evil grin spread across his face and Yami chuckled. 'He and I had a little…fun together, but I played a bit too rough.' He put an expression of fake sadness. 'I think I broke him, and now, like a child, I'm bored of him.'

Joey's eyes widened and a quick look towards the small teen with his pants undone confirmed the implication of Yami's words. He turned back to the ex-Pharoah. 'You bastard!' He punched Yami in the face.

Yami flew a few feet back, but managed to remain standing. After a quick recovery, he looked at Joey, his eyes blazing with anger. The Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and a blast of shadow magic threw Joey backwards.

Téa had come out to see what was going on and she ran over to Joey. 'Joey! Are you okay?' Joey nodded whilst rubbing his backside where he'd landed. Téa stood up and faced Yami. 'You're despicable!' she shouted. 'How could you have done such a thing to your friend?' She too had figured out what Yami had done.

Yami smiled, the Eye of Horus still glowing. 'I'd watch myself if I were you.' He pointed at her and she flinched. He smiled wickedly. 'It could still be you.'

Téa growled slightly and watched as Yami turned and ran away. She turned back to Joey and helped him up.

'Grr, come back and fight like a man, Yami!' Joey yelled after the fleeing former Pharaoh. He made to go after him, but Téa held him back.

'No, Joey, leave him. He's not worth it. Come on. We have to go see if Yugi is okay!'

Joey frowned in Yami's direction, but couldn't see him anymore. He nodded slowly and the two went back inside to tend to Yugi's injuries.

* * *

Yami ran through the streets of Domino heading in the direction of Bakura and Marik's apartment. His legs were hurting and his heart was beating inside his chest so hard that when he stopped around a corner to catch his breath, he was afraid that it might damage his breastplate. 

He leaned up against a wall and closed his eyes, panting heavily. He swallowed hard, but his mouth was dry and the air caught in his throat, causing him to cough. When he'd calmed down a bit, he looked round the corner to see if anyone was following him. He sighed a breath of relief. He'd thought Joey was going to come after him, but the street was empty. It began to rain.

Realisation hit him as he remembered his actions. Tears coursed down his face. He'd just raped his best friend; his lighter half; his partner. Why? Why had he done it?

_Felt good, didn't it?_

Yami shook his head. _No! It did not! I just…_

_Come on…you know he wanted it._

_I didn't need to force him!_

_But it felt good!_

'NO!' Yami cried out loud. He clutched the sides of his head and tried to shake the evil inside him. His eyes were tightly closed squeezing even more tears from them.

Yami felt like a prisoner in his own mind. He was trapped behind glowing red eyes, and his actions were beyond his control thanks to Marik's potion. Every now and then, he felt like he was regaining control, but now, it was too late. He'd already done something so terrible that it might not matter even if he did regain his control.

He let go of his head and fell to the ground on his knees. He clutched his midsection and threw up. When he'd emptied his stomach, he stayed in that position for a short time looking at his reflection in a growing puddle of rainwater. The rain cooled his burning skin and helped him to feel slightly better. The red in his eyes seemed to be fading.

'Yugi,' he said softly. 'I am so sorry.'

* * *

(Emerges from hiding place). Ehehehe (waves). Hi there...was that bad? I'm really sorry. Those of you who hate me now, please keep reading because you will HAVE to see if Yami makes amends and if Yugi will forgive him. Here, here's a preview, just to show I'm not all bad! 

**Chapter 4 preview:**

'What did you do to me?' the former pharaoh yelled in question.

Marik grinned. 'Ah, done something bad, have we?'

Yami's face contorted into that of pure rage and hatred. He shoved Marik backwards and the sudden force caused Marik to stumble. 'You want to know what I did? Do you?' He kept shoving until the backs of Marik's knees hit his bed and he sat down, looking up at the enraged Pharaoh.

By this time, Bakura had woken up and wandered into the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 'What the fuck is going on here?'

Marik chuckled. 'The Pharaoh just did something he's seriously going to regret.'

'_Going_ to regret?' Yami yelled. '_GOING _to regret? I already fucking regret it, which means it must have been pretty fucking awful for me to _already_ regret. Something so terrible even your potion thinks I stepped over a line!'

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Regret

Hello, peeps. WOOT! It's mah birthday on Sunday! (blows on a birthday horn thingy) phweeeeeeeeeeee!

Anyhoo, I am so glad you didn't all want to kill me for that last chapter. You've got to admit, there aren't many Yami is evil fics out there where the act of sex is purely for his pleasure. I've read many where although he is evil, invariably, he falls for Yugi before he does the act, so it's never quite so evil.

Anyway, let's see how Yami and Yugi cope. And what, if anything, Yami intends to do with Bakura and Marik!

Onwards!

* * *

**Welcome, Oh Darkness - Chapter 5**

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes.

'He's awake!' someone said. He heard chairs shuffle and when he could focus, he saw Joey, Téa and Tristan leaning over him.

'Yugi,' Téa said with a worried look in her eyes. 'Are you okay?'

'How do ya feel, man?' Joey asked, his honey-coloured eyes reflecting Téa's look.

'I…er…' he said trying to sit up. A sharp pain shot through his lower back and he cried out, falling back down. His cry made Téa and the two boys cringe.

Tristan had a frown on his face. 'Don't try that again just yet, okay?'

Yugi tried to talk, but began coughing from a dry throat. Tea passed him a glass of water, which he drank deeply. When he was satisfied, he handed the glass back to her. 'What happened?' Yugi asked weakly, his voice croaking.

The three looked at each other. Téa put a hand on his hand. 'You don't remember?'

Yugi furrowed his brow. 'I went to look for Yami after what you told me happened at Marik's apartment. I wanted to see if I could talk some sense into him. He called out to me, led me to that warehouse where Bandit Keith took the Puzzle, and then he…' Tears welled up in his eyes. '…he…'

Téa looked away, tears forming in her own eyes. She couldn't bear to see him like this. She got up from the bed and went over to the window. She walked passed Joey whose fists were clenched tightly and he was trying his hardest not to cry. His blonde bangs shadowed his eyes. Tristan also had his head lowered.

Yugi looked at each of his friend's faces and he knew they knew what he meant. He just couldn't believe it. The images of the night's activities threatened to overwhelm him as he recalled his hands tied, Yami leaning over him and then mercilessly taking his innocence.

A huge sob erupted from his lips. 'Oh god, what did he do? Why? What's happened to him?'

Yugi's cries were too much for Téa and she also started to cry. Tristan walked over to her and tried to comfort her. She pushed him away, shaking her head and pointed to Yugi. He knew that she meant she'd be okay, and that Yugi needed the comfort.

Joey knelt down next to the bed and put his hand on Yugi's arm. The smaller boy flinched, but then settled.

'We'll find him, Yugi.' Joey said. 'We'll find him and make him pay for what he's done to you!' The blonde then also had to cover his eyes, tears threatening to fall.

Yugi wiped his face. Seeing his friends' emotional state the same as him made him want to be stronger, for them. He wanted to comfort them, even though he was the one who's been hurt, but he knew they blamed themselves for not being there for him.

Joey stood up abruptly. 'I say, we gather everyone we know; Kaiba and his henchmen, Malik, Ryou, Duke, everyone and take dem to see Yami, Marik and Bakura.'

'Firstly,' Tristan said. 'All three of them have that shadow magic. They'll just blast us all. And secondly…what would beating the crap out of them do?'

'Nothing,' Yugi said softly. The three friends looked up and stared questioningly at him. 'The damage has already been done, and physical force isn't the answer to getting Yami back. He said he was under some spell of Marik's, which had released his inhibitions, brought his evil to the surface.'

'Get him back?' Joey took two steps forward and had to stop himself from lifting Yugi off the bed. 'Gah, I wanna shake some sense into ya!' Tristan and Téa grabbed him before he did something he'd regret. 'Ya can't expect us to just accept him back after what he did to ya!'

'Joey, just relax!' Tristan said.

'Yugi,' Téa began letting go of the livid blonde. 'Are you saying that despite what he's done to you, you still want to find Yami and see if you can get him to change back to his normal self?'

Yugi nodded, some determination overtaking the shock of what happened. 'I saw it once in his eyes. He broke through. His eye colour, it changed. He realised the actions he was taking, but the spell overwhelmed him. He can't be all bad. He could have done much worse and he didn't leave me there…'

Joey looked like he was about to explode. 'Yugi, will you stop seein' da good in everyting?! Look at where it's got ya!'

Tristan, Yugi and Téa all looked at him as if he'd gone mad. 'Joey, man…' Tristan began.

'No, Tristan.' Joey shouted backing off. 'You guys can go out dere and try ta find Yami and see if ya can get him back, but I ain't gonna do dat. If I find him, I'm gonna beat da crap outta him.' And with that, he stormed out and left the three others staring at a blank space where he had just occupied.

* * *

The slam of the door woke Marik up from his slumber. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It was an ungodly hour and he groaned as another door slammed. 'What the hell is going on out there?'

He got out of bed and opened his bedroom door, only to be faced with an angry looking Yami.

'What did you do to me?' the former pharaoh yelled in question.

Marik grinned. 'Ah, done something bad, have we?'

Yami's face contorted into that of pure rage and hatred. He shoved Marik backwards and the sudden force caused Marik to stumble. 'You want to know what I did? Do you?' He kept shoving until the backs of Marik's knees hit his bed and he sat down, looking up at the enraged Pharaoh.

By this time, Bakura had woken up and wandered into the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 'What the fuck is going on here?'

Marik chuckled. 'The Pharaoh just did something he's seriously going to regret.'

'_Going_ to regret?' Yami yelled. '_GOING _to regret? I already fucking regret it, which means it must have been pretty fucking awful for me to _already_ regret. Something so terrible even your potion thinks I stepped over a line!'

'What did you do?' Bakura asked. He flinched when Yami turned towards him, his eyes glowing with fire.

'I raped him.'

'What?' Bakura said in disbelief.

'Who?' Marik asked.

'How would you feel if I said it was Ryou?' he asked Bakura. The white-haired tomb robber's eyes widened. 'Or Malik?' He swung round to Marik.

The sandy haired psychopath just grinned. 'I'd say you were desperate.'

'Did you touch Ryou?' Bakura asked with a forced steady voice. 'Because if you did…'

'No, idiot. It was Yugi. _My_ hikari!' Yami turned and stormed passed Bakura. 'You two sicken me.'

'Hey, we're not the one's who raped someone, least of all our hikari's.'

Bakura knew instantly that Marik had made a mistake and grabbed Yami's arm before he managed to reach the laughing Egyptian.

'You bastard, Marik!' Yami cried. 'You will live to regret what you have done to both me and Yugi!'

The mad Egyptian nearly fell off the bed laughing insanely. 'Me? I didn't touch your pathetic pipsqueak of a hikari. Besides, the spell had very little do with it. It was all you, Pharaoh.'

Yami relaxed slightly in Bakura's grip. 'What do you mean?'

Marik stood up and put his hands on his hips. 'My potion only brings out _existing_ evil. The level of evil is purely down to each individual person. The amount of potion used only determines the length the potion works for. All that 'ash' we poured on you was enough for a month's worth of evil mayhem, not anything to do with the level of evil within you.' His smile broadened. 'So you see, Pharaoh, if there was no evil in your own heart, you would never have succumbed to the powers of the potion. And you must be extremely evil, because you even stooped so low as to rape your own precious hikari.'

With the Egyptian's words, Yami's world seemed to shatter around him. It had been him all along? 'That's…not true.'

'Oh no?' Marik turned and reached out for a book above his bed. 'Take a look for yourself.' He tossed the book over to Yami.

Bakura let go of Yami so he could catch the book. Yami quickly scanned the index for the potion Marik had concocted. When he found it, he turned to the relevant page and began reading.

As he read, he realised that Marik had been telling the truth. The potion _did_ only reflect a person's existing hatred, rage and evil tendencies, almost like an extreme truth potion, which meant that Yami must be evil in the first place, and so evil as to have brought to the surface his want to take his friend's innocence.

The book dropped to the floor, and Yami sank to his knees. He fought back the tears that stung his eyes, not wanting to give Marik and Bakura the satisfaction of seeing him cry. The book had remained open on the page he'd been looking at and his eyes remained focussed on the word 'evil'.

Marik's grin hadn't faltered and he broke into a new bout of mad laughter. Yami was too broken with the realisation to move.

Bakura, however, was confused. His eyes narrowed at his psychopathic roommate's insane laughter and deep down, although he couldn't believe it, he felt sorry for his archenemy. He realised this when he thought of how he would never truly hurt Ryou, and how there was no way in all the hells in all the alternate universes that the Pharaoh would intentionally do anything like that to Yugi or any of his friends, no matter how strong the desire.

Stooping down, he grabbed Yami's shoulders and hauled him up. Yami was limp and simply allowed Bakura to lift him to his feet and drag him out of Marik's room. Bakura closed Marik's door to muffle the sound of his laughter. 'That guy can get really annoying sometimes.' He spoke to Yami, but didn't expect an answer. He reached his room, entered and closed the door behind him, and dumped Yami onto his bed. Yami's back hunched over as he rested his elbows on his knees and looked at the floor. He hadn't blinked since reading the book. Bakura rolled his eyes and huffed with annoyance. 'Come on, Pharaoh,' Bakura urged. 'Snap out of it.' He snapped his fingers in from of Yami's eyes.

'I did it,' Yami said not looking up. 'It was me; I raped Yugi, because I wanted to, and I enjoyed it, because I am evil.'

Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration. He was going to have to do something he should feel comfortable with, but for some reason, didn't at the same time. 'Marik is lying,' he lied. Yami looked up at him. 'You know he's wacko! He just made that up, created a page to add to the book in case something like this happened.' He noticed that Yami's eyes hadn't turned red for a while. He wondered if this meant that he'd managed to actually break the spell. It had only been a few days as well. The Pharaoh's true nature was overpowering the spell.

'So, you think I'm not evil?'

Bakura sat next to the forlorn ex-monarch. 'You? Evil? Hah!' Bakura lightly punched the pharaoh on the shoulder. 'You couldn't be evil without being under some sort of spell or mind control, even if being good was the new evil and you had to be evil to be good.'

Yami raised an eyebrow at this statement. 'So, you're saying it _is_ the spell, and not me being evil in the first place?'

'Exactly.'

Yami stared at the thief. 'Why are you helping me, anyway?'

Bakura smiled. 'This town isn't big enough for _three_ evil shadow masters. And I have been bored with this experiment ever since you punched me. I think I actually prefer your holier-than-thou attitude. You never physically assaulted me.'

Yami grinned. 'At least one good thing came out of it.'

'Speak for yourself.' Bakura absent-mindedly rubbed his chin.

Yami stood up. 'I think I'll go give Yugi a little visit.'

Bakura shook his head. 'Less than a few hours after you did the deed? Probably not a good idea.'

'Better to go back now and apologise than to let it stew for days. He may not forgive me if I leave it too long, if he forgives me at all.'

Bakura shrugged. 'Whatever. Just get out of my room so I can go back to bed.'

* * *

Okay, didn't leave you with much of a cliffy this time. Reviews please? Make it a nice birthday present for me!!

**!!ONLY READ THIS NEXT PART IF YOU LIKE THE ANZU (TEA)/YAMI BAKURA PAIRING - VEXSHIPPING!!**

I am looking for a talented writer who is pro-Anzu, likes writing good lime/lemon and is a fan of vexshipping.

I have a really great idea for a new story surrounding those two, but I cannot get it down on paper (Too lazy? Too busy? Take your pick). Basically, if you would like to co-write a fic with me (i.e I give you the ideas, tell you what I want to see happening and you let me read what you've got before you post it, plus I get acknowledgement) then PM me. I will read your fics and get back to you. You don't necessarily have to have written Bakura/Anzu before, as long as you have kept them in character in your other fics.

If you think you'd like to take a crack at it, let me know. If I don't hear from anyone, I will have a go at writing it myself, but it may take a loooooooooooong time.

Only contact me in this regard if you are very serious! I don't want someone to start writing it and then dump it halfway through (unless there is a REALLY good excuse of course).

Thanks for your time!


	5. Chapter 5: The Apology

Hi peeps! Not feeling too great at the moment (in myself, not sick) so I'm going to keep this short.

This is the second to last chapter and I haven't finished the last one, so, it may be long time coming, but please keep the faith. I will finish the fic, but I'd like to ask for your help, so please **read the last bit of the fic (AN notes)** and give me your ideas.

Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

**Welcome, Oh Darkness - Chapter 5**

Téa yawned and poured the steaming water into the cup, the smell of the mint tea wafting around her and slightly calming her senses. _I hope Joey finds Yami, but on a level, I hope he doesn't. It's a good thing Tristan went after him or he might get himself sent to the shadow realm. After their last encounter, I'd hate to think what an enraged hot-head like Joey, and a powerful Pharaoh with shadow powers could do to the area if they got together._ She sighed and put the kettle back on the hob. _God, what an awful thing to happen to Yugi. It's bad enough, but his best friend?_ She shook her head. 'It should have been someone else,' she said out loud.

'You mean you?'

She spun round at the sound of the voice and nearly dropped the cup of tea. She stepped back in fear. 'Yami? What are you doing here?' Yami stepped forward and Téa balked. 'No, don't come any closer!' Yami stopped. 'Don't you dare come any closer or I'll…' She looked around the small kitchen and then at the tea in her hands. 'Or I'll throw hot tea on you!'

Yami laughed. He hadn't meant to. The residual effects of the potion were still within him, and at that point, he had thought Téa's threat was funny, but deep down, he knew it would burn him if she went through with it. He cleared his throat hoping to dislodge the chuckle and went back to serious.

'What are you doing here?' Téa repeated with a snap in her voice. 'Come to rape someone else? Maybe have more fun with Yugi?' She noticed that his eyes were purple again, but she was still wary of him. She didn't know why she was provoking him.

Yami's expression fell, and he frowned. 'No, I'm not here to do anything like that,' he said with annoyance. _I'm going to have work on my attitude,_ he thought. _If I can't fight the evil inside me, then Yugi will never forgive me._

'Then why are you here?'

'I can't deal with your questions right now, Téa. I'm sorry.' He lifted his arm level to her head and the eye of Horus began to glow on his forehead. Téa's eyes widened with fear and she stepped back and bumped into the counter. 'Sleep,' he said deeply.

Téa's eyes began to droop. _No, I've got to stay awake!_ Her vision became fuzzy. _He'll…he's going to do something…I've got to stop him…_ She began to fall forwards.

Yami stepped forward to catch her and managed to salvage the cup of tea before it spilled. He placed the cup on the counter and lowered Téa gently to the floor.

'I'm sorry,' he repeated softly. He stood up and took the cup of tea and headed for Yugi's room.

* * *

Joey pounded on Marik's door. 'Open up, ya freaks! Open this door right now!' 

Tristan put his hand to his head. 'Are you sure this is such a good idea, man? I mean, they have all those shadow powers, and I really didn't enjoy my first trip to the shadow realm, if I remember correctly.'

Joey turned to his pointy haired friend. 'We're doin' dis for Yugi!'

'Right,' Tristan said. 'For Yugi!' He held his hand out and Joey slapped it.

The door opened slowly and Bakura, looking very ruffled, groaned when the light from the hallway hit his eyes. 'What…do you WANT?' he said, emphasising the last word very loudly to show his annoyance. It echoed through the long corridor.

'We wanna see Yami!' Joey said. 'Bring him out!'

'Yeah!' Tristan piped up.

The door flew open and Bakura was pushed aside by a frowning Marik. 'He's not here, you fools!'

'What?' Joey and Tristan asked together.

'He went back to Yugi's to set things right, beg for forgiveness, you know, the thing you may have to do before I kill you for disturbing my much needed rest,' Bakura said grumpily.

'He did what?'

Marik and Bakura looked at each other and Bakura turned away from the door and stalked back to his room grumbling under his breath about idiot duel wannabes and their idiot sidekicks. Marik just gave them a look of 'don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough' and closed the door.

Joey turned to Tristan. 'He has da nerve to go back so soon after what he did?'

'Relax, man,' Tristan said still trying to appease his friend. 'Bakura said he was going back to apologise.'

'Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it, and maybe not even den. Come on!'

* * *

Yugi's eyes fluttered open when he heard his bedroom door open. He closed them again, too tired to open them fully. 'Oh, thanks, Téa,' he mumbled sleepily. He reached out for the cup and it was placed gently into his hands. He took a sip of the drink and placed on his bedside table. 'Are Joey and Tristan back yet?' 

'No.'

Yugi's eyes shot opened and in the dim light, he saw Yami standing in front of him. His heart began racing and his palms became sweaty. He pulled the covers up tighter to his chin and he just wanted to disappear under the covers and fall through the mattress. 'Y…Yami?'

'Yugi,' Yami said gently reaching forward, but stopped when he sensed Yugi's fear. 'How…are you?'

The question confused Yugi. He sat up slightly. 'What?'

'Are you okay?'

'Um…' He sat up slowly. There was no pain in his back anymore, but that's because Téa had found a very strong painkiller for him. 'I guess…all things considering…I'm doing okay.'

Yami smiled, making sure it wasn't malicious. 'Good.' He pulled a chair over from Yugi's desk and sat down. 'Yugi, I have to...no...need to apologise for what happened earlier. You were right. I was not in my right mind, and I'm sorry.'

'Oh.' Now Yugi was very confused. He wasn't sure if he should trust Yami or not. He'd been fooled once already. 'Um…I'm a bit confused. Has the spell or whatever worn off?'

Yami lowered his head. 'I'm not sure. You see, this is what happened…' He shifted on the chair. 'Marik and Bakura made a potion that brings a person's evil tendencies to the surface. They said they gave me enough for a week, or a month, I forget which. And I could feel myself doing all these things, which, while I was doing them, I knew they were wrong, but I just didn't care about the consequences. That is, until I…' He faltered. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to say it. He looked up at Yugi, and could see concern in the boy's eyes. 'While I was…hurting you…I could feel myself trying not to, trying to rationalise with myself to stop, but I couldn't.' Tears began to well up behind his eyes and threatened to runs rivers down his face, but being a former king of Egypt, he tried his hardest not to. 'All I can do is apologise, Yugi. I can't take it back. If I could, I would.'

Yugi watched his friend crumple in front of him. He sat up further and slipped his legs out of the bed. He wriggled until he could reach over and put a hand on Yami's knee. The taller teen looked up into compassionate eyes. There was also a small smile on Yugi's face. 'Yugi?'

'If you're being sincere, and not trying to fool me again, I can forgive you.'

Yami smiled, but then looked down at Yugi's hand on his leg. 'Thank you, but there is a small problem.'

'What's that?'

Yami took in a deep breath. 'Marik's potion…it only works on people who are already evil, well, have evil tendencies. That means that on some level, I am evil.' He knew Bakura had been lying to make him feel better, and there was no point in kidding himself.

'You're not…'

'Yugi, think about it.' Yami stood up and began pacing up and down. 'Before we became better acquainted when you first put the puzzle together, I hurt people all the time. Took over your body and shoved you in your soul room. You weren't even aware of what was going on until Duellist Kingdom.'

'But you did those things to protect me and my friends,' Yugi said standing up. He winced in pain and sat back down. 'You can't possibly believe that back then, you would have done anything like hurt one of us intentionally!'

Yami stopped pacing and looked out the window. The moon was waxing. Clouds floated through the air and tried to cover it up, but the moon shone brightly behind them. 'I…am not sure anymore. Who knows what I was capable of if you weren't around to keep me...'

'Yami,' Yugi interrupted attempting to stand up again. 'You can't blame yourself for what's happened. You didn't have a choice. It was a spell, which you've obviously broken by yourself. You weren't really evil when we first met, you were just trying to help my friends and you 'punished' a few bad people. So what?' He limped over to the window and propped himself up on the sill. He looked up at the moon. 'I mean, sure, it would have been nice if you'd told me that you had those feelings for me and our first time wasn't in a warehouse, but you know, it's okay. We'll get over that.'

Yami looked down at the smaller teen. 'How can you be so forgiving Yugi? You've forgiven many people over time for things that another person might never forget. Kaiba...Pegasus...where do you get the strength?' It wasn't a question to be answered. It was more of a wonderment. Then Yami realised something. 'Our first time? Does that mean there may be a second time?'

Yugi smiled at his dark counterpart. 'A second, third, fourth...' He laughed. 'You may need to let me recover first, though.'

Yami laughed a small uncomfortable laugh. 'Thank you, Yugi. You're most forgiving. I can't help but feel, though, that if I were someone else, you wouldn't be so.'

'You said it yourself, I've forgiven some people for the hurt they've caused, mostly because they had good reasons to do it...good intentions, like you at first. And besides, if you were someone else, and you did what you did, you would be the first person to seek you out and beat yourself up.' Yugi laughed. 'Kinda like you're doing now.'

Yami smiled. 'That made only the smallest amount of sense. Luckily, I know what you're talking about.'

Yugi cast a soft look at his friend. 'I know you'd never hurt me intetionally.' He stood upright. 'I need to tell you that, despite how it happened, and the physical pain that I'm feeling at the moment, which will heal, I'm glad that my first time was with you.' He yawned.

Yami tilted his head. 'Maybe you should get back into bed. Thanks to me, you have had a very rough 24 hours.'

Yugi nodded yawning again. He allowed Yami to lead him over to the bed and got under the covers. Yami tucked him in.

'Where are you going?' Yugi asked as Yami turned to leave. Yami turned back to him with a questioning look. 'I want you to stay here, with me.' He pat the side of his bed.

'Yugi, I don't think that would be a good idea…'

'Yami, I _want_ you to stay. I've told you I forgive you. You don't have to leave. This is where you belong.' He pat the bed again, trying to coax the darker half to join him.

Yami looked into Yugi's sleepy but pleading eyes and decided if Yugi was truly going to trust him again, he should do everything to prove that he wasn't planning to hurt him again. He nodded slightly and got onto the bed, and turned towards Yugi. Yugi turned to his side to face him and put his arm on Yami's shoulder.

Yami watched as Yugi blinked a few times, but never closed them. He was staring at his other half with an intensity that almost frightened the former Pharaoh. 'Yugi?'

The smaller teen brought his face closer to Yami's and brushed his lips against his. Yami's breath hitched in his throat, unsure of what was going on.

Yugi kissed Yami chastely and drew away slightly. 'I've always wondered what you taste like,' he said quietly with a slight smile on his face.

Yami returned the smile with a wry one of his own. Yugi then pulled Yami closer again.

* * *

Joey and Tristan flung the door open and rushed up the stairs to the apartment above the shop. They ran passed the kitchen and skidded to a halt when they noticed Téa on the floor. 

'Oh no!' Joey said kneeling down. He quickly checked her over for any visible signs of violence, and was relived to find none. 'Dat bastard! Téa, are you okay? Wake up!' He gently shook her.

Téa's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, putting her hand to her head. 'What happened?' She suddenly sat up. 'Oh no! Yugi! Yami was here. He's…he's probably going to hurt him again!' _But, he didn't hurt me just then...and he said he was sorry. He was almost his old self again._

Joey helped her up and the three of them ran to Yugi's room. Tristan put his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything, but it all sounded quiet on the other side. He turned to Joey, who nodded his consensus and the two of them kicked the door open with a loud battle cry and rushed into the room.

Joey was the first to notice that Yami was on the bed with Yugi, and that the two of them were kissing, but in that split second before Yami and Yugi suddenly looked up in surprise, Joey had seen red and was on his way over to the bed.

Without a further thought, Joey grabbed Yami by the back of his jacket and flung him off the bed and away from Yugi. Yami landed with a crash against the chair, and the wind was knocked out of him.

'No, Joey!' Yugi cried sitting up. But the blonde was already heading over to where Yami lay gasping for breath, ready to lay one on him.

Téa and Tristan ran over to Yugi and pulled him off the bed. 'Take him and get out of here!' Tristan said urgently. 'We'll handle the rapist!'

'No, Tristan, you don't understand…' Yugi began, but Téa was pulling him with uncanny strength towards the door.

Once Tristan was happy that they were out of the way, he turned towards Joey and the floored Pharaoh and went to help his friend.

Yami struggled to get up and his eyes widened when he saw Joey's fist aimed for his face. He barely had enough time to dodge out of the way before the punch hit home. It hit him on the shoulder and he rolled away and jumped to his feet as quickly as possible.

'Joey! Wait!' he yelled holding his hands up in submission.

'I don't think so!' Joey lunged at the Pharaoh again and landed on top of him. 'Why don't ya use you're shadow powers on me again, huh? Or are you gonna try and fight me like a man this time?' He punched Yami in the face.

* * *

Okay, so I wasn't sure if that was the right part to stop it at. But, next chapter is currently not finished and will probably be a long one. But, let me have your ideas for how you'd like it to end? What do you think should happen in the last chapter. I may or may not take what you suggest to heart as the chapter is actually nearly finished, but I can tweak it a bit. Any ideas I use will be acknowledged in the AN note at the beginning.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

Hey there! Thanks for ALL your reviews. I really appreciate them, including some new reviewers...I think.

This is the last chapter, although, as you will see, it could leave room for a sequel...you'll just have to read it and make your own mind up.

Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

**Welcome, Oh Darkness - Chapter 6**

Yugi ground his feet into the carpet stopping Téa in her tracks.

'Yugi, what are you doing? We have to get away from him!'

'No, Téa, we don't! He's fine now. He fought the spell and he broke it. He apologised for hurting me.'

'But he came back for more! We saw him trying it on again! On the bed, he was kissing you!'

'That was me! I kissed him.'

'What?' She sounded exasperated.

'I kissed him. I realised a long time ago that I love him. Even before we were separated, I knew, and he feels the same way too. The spell just made him act all crazy! I forgave him and now Joey and Tristan are going to hurt him. He's more fragile than you think.'

Téa tried to digest everything he had just said. Her brows furrowed deeply.

Yugi looked at her and stepped back. 'I don't have time for you to analyse this. You just have to trust me!'

Tea stared deely into her friends eyes and saw and realised the truth. Yami had fought and won his internal battle and broken free. She nodded resolutely. 'I trust you!'

* * *

Yami was dazed. Joey hit harder than he ever imagined. He was seeing stars and was dragging himself along the floor to get away from the blonde maniac. 'Joey, please wait,' he rasped. His lips had been split and he felt like his cheek was several times its usual size.

Just then, he was hauled off the floor. Tristan spun him round to face outwards and was held tightly to prevent from getting away. He stared in horror as Joey slowly advanced. He squirmed to try and get away.

'You're gonna pay dearly for what you did to Yugi, pal.'

Yami closed his eyes tightly waiting for the next rain of attacks.

'Joey! Wait!'

Yami opened his eyes and saw that Joey's arm was mid descent, but he'd turned round in reaction to Yugi's cry. He saw Yugi's eyes wide with fear.

'He's gotta pay for hurtin' ya, buddy!'

Yugi shook his head. 'No, Joey, he's fine now. He's already apologised for doing what he did. He wasn't in his right mind. It wasn't his fault.' He saw Joey didn't look convinced. 'I love him,' he added desperately.

Joey lowered his arm from shock. Tristan also loosened his grip on Yami. Yami didn't, however, break away from the brown-haired boy, partially knowing that if he did, they might think he was trying to get away to do more damage, and also because Yugi's words shocked him as well. 'You,' Joey started. 'You love him?'

'You love him?' Tristan intoned.

Yugi stared at all the males in front of him. He hadn't planned to come out like this, or suddenly profess his love right away, but the circumstances made it impossible to not. He blushed furiously. 'Yes, I love him. And that's why I've forgiven him for what he did, and why I believe he's fully broken free of the spell that caused him to act in that way.'

Joey studied Yugi's expression. He wasn't that much of a fool. He could read Yugi like the proverbial book and what he saw in the young boy's eyes was concern, love and fear, but all were genuine. He turned slowly to look at Yami and swallowed hard when he saw the blood running down the former Pharaoh's chin and red mark below his eye that would later turn into a large purple bruise. But most importantly, he saw his old friend again. The sharp purple eyes held no malice, only shock at Yugi's words and regret at what he'd done. 'Are ya really back?'

Yami broke his gaze away from Yugi and looked into Joey's eyes. 'I think so.'

'He's working on it,' Yugi said sharply. 'He may still have some of the bad streak inside him, but we'll work on that…' He looked around the room at everyone, including Téa behind him by the door. '…together.'

Tristan stepped around Yami and turned to look at him. 'Sorry, Yami-man. But you understand, right?'

Yami smiled slightly and nodded. 'Of course. You were just protecting a friend.'

Tristan smiled. 'Oh good, because I'd hate for some of that wicked rage to be directed at me.' He saw Yami's face fall and he grinned widely and slapped him on the shoulder. 'I'm just kidding!'

Yami smiled wryly and turned to Joey. 'Are we okay then?'

Joey huffed. 'Yeah, I s'pose. But I may have to go and still beat da crap out of Marik and Bakura, just to get rid of this anger I got stored up inside.'

'That's nothing a little bit of mint tea won't relax out of you, Joey,' Téa said from the doorway. She had a smile on her face, glad that the fighting was over. 'I'll go make a fresh pot.' She turned and left the room.

'We'll help,' Tristan said grabbing Joey by the arm and dragging him out.

'Hey!' Joey began, but the rest was muffled as the door to the room was shut behind them.

Yami and Yugi turned to look at each other. 'Oh my god,' Yugi gasped rushing over to Yami and ran his thumb across his chin to wipe up the blood. 'Does it hurt?'

Yami winced when Yugi's thumb brushed over his cut lip. 'A little, but it'll heal.' He gently took Yugi's hand in his own and removed it from his face. 'It's a small price to pay for the mental and physical anguish I've put you through.'

Yugi's own large purple eyes looked up into Yami's sharp ones. 'Please stop beating yourself up about it. I forgive you and you should forgive yourself.' He reached up with his free hand and ran it through Yami's hair. 'Please,' he repeated, begging slightly.

Yami leaned into the tender touch of Yugi's ministration and sighed slightly. It felt good. 'Well, I'm sorry still, and since you forgive me, there's only one thing I can think of to do.'

'What's that?'

'Spend the rest of our lives making sure I never hurt you again, and make up for hurting you before.'

Yugi smiled. 'I accept your apology and accept your proposal to keep me safe. As long as I'm in your arms, I'll feel no fear.'

Yami planted a light kiss on Yugi's forehead. 'Very poetic, little one,' he said. He pulled away and his face darkened. 'There is actually just one more thing I need to do…'

* * *

Bakura stormed up to the door. Someone was banging and was not relenting. 'What the fuck is with everyone interrupting my night's rest?' he yelled as he pulled the door open, ready to send whoever had disturbed his slumber to the shadow realm. He stared in disbelief at who it was. 'Pharaoh,' he spat.

Yami stood on the other side of the door, arms folded, the Eye of Horus aglow on his forehead, with a look of death on his face. 'Where is he?'

Slightly perturbed at his lack of an answer, Bakura raised an eyebrow. 'Marik? In bed, I would imagine. The place I want to be. The place where you _should_ be!'

'I have a score to settle with him.'

Bakura smiled wickedly. 'Well, well. This is a surprise. You've broken free of his spell, how I don't know, but despite that, you still want to take revenge on him?' He shifted from one foot to the other and opened the door wider to let Yami in. 'That is completely against everything you stand for. I like it. Come in.'

Yami unfolded his arms and walked into the apartment passed the Tomb Robber and headed for Marik's room. He reached the closed door and put his hand on the handle. He opened the door slowly and silently.

* * *

Bakura waited in the kitchen for the sounds of battle. As much as he'd wanted to witness the Pharaoh's anger redirected, he felt sure he'd have to intervene, and he didn't want that. He didn't care if Marik got beaten up. He never really liked the so called yami. At least the Pharaoh was an actual yami rather than an incarnation of someone's rage brought to life.

After a short while, he looked up to see Yami, eyes downcast, fists clenched. 'Done it already?' he asked with amusement. 'Deadly silent, a new style for you.'

'No, he was gone.'

Bakura stood up. 'What? Gone?'

Yami nodded. 'Everything's gone. The room is completely empty.'

Bakura couldn't believe it. He rushed passed the Pharaoh and headed for Marik's room. When he opened the door, he found the Pharaoh was right. The room was completely devoid of anything, except the basic furniture.

Bakura growled slightly. He imagined Marik used his powers or a spell to move quickly taking all his things with him. 'He just vanished without telling me? The bastard! I'll kill him!'

Yami punched the wall in frustration. 'I need to release this pent up aggression. I feel like it's the last of his spell and if I get rid of it, I'll be completely free.' He slowly looked at the thief.

Bakura shook his head looking at the hole Yami had somehow managed to make in the wall then noticed the look he was getting. He didn't like it. 'Then join a gym and beat the crap out of a punching bag. I'm going back to bed. It would seem I now have to figure out how to pay the whole rent on this place…and find Marik and kill the fucking loser!'

Yami was surprised. 'You _pay_ your way here? I just assumed you'd killed the owner and taken the deed.'

Bakura looked at Yami through narrowed eyes. 'You're goading me, aren't you?'

Yami made a waving motion with his hands. 'No, no, just thinking out loud.'

Bakura huffed. 'You can stay here if you like, but if you're here when I wake up, I suggest you stay out of my way. I am not a morning person, particularly after getting no sleep the night before.'

Yami sighed as the thief headed for his own bedroom. 'Thank you,' he called after him. 'But I'm going back to Yugi, and then I'm going to look for Marik.'

'Suit yourself,' the reply came from the bedroom. 'Now kindly fuck off!'

Yami smiled at the tomb robber's attitude. Despite everything, he wasn't as bad as Yami thought, at least, not as bad as Marik had turned out to be…and for now, the King of Thieves was safe from his wrath.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes when he heard the door crack open slightly. He pretended to be asleep when he felt the bed shift and a hand run through his hair. Warmth and love radiated through the mind link he shared with Yami, as well as sorrow and regret…and anger.

Worrying about the anger part, Yugi forwent his pretence and turned to face his dark half. 'Yami?' He found the other sitting on the bed, head hung low.

'Why do I feel the need to get revenge, aibou?'

Yugi blushed at the nickname and sat up and put an arm around Yami. 'Revenge against Marik and Bakura?' The older nodded his head. 'Well, I suppose technically, they were the cause of your actions and indirectly hurt me, but I think that if you forgive yourself, then you should forgive them.'

'Forgive them?' Yami spat. 'Bakura maybe, but I can never forgive Marik. He shows no remorse in any way, runs like a coward too. Bakura at the very least had the courage to remain in my wake and showed that he cares for someone other than himself.' He quickly recalled to Yugi how Bakura had been concerned for Ryou when he approached them about his despicable actions, and how Marik had simply scoffed. He also explained how Marik had simply vanished. Yami sighed. 'I feel like I'm incomplete.'

Yugi tightened his hold on Yami and kissed his cheek. 'You don't have to feel that way. You have me now.'

Yami turned his head and kissed Yugi on the lips briefly. 'Thank you, Yugi. But I feel like I must search for Marik and make him pay for what he did. If you want to, blame it on the residual effects of the spell he cast.'

Yugi let go of Yami and nodded his head solemnly. 'I understand. Just please be careful.'

Yami smiled. 'Of course. And don't worry. I'll be back soon and we have the mind link. I'll keep you informed.'

* * *

Bakura felt like he was going to go crazy. Would he EVER get any sleep tonight? He swung the front door open. 'WHAT!?!?!?'

His eyes opened in surprise when he saw the Pharaoh standing there with a smirk on his face and a red glint in his eyes. He found he could read Yami like a book at that moment. A grin spread across his face.

Yami looked at Bakura in the eyes and then briefly down at the Millennium Ring around his neck. 'Feel like joining me in trying to fink a fucking bastard?'

All thoughts of sleep fled from Bakura's mind. 'I thought you'd never ask…'

THE END.

* * *

So, what did you all think? And really let me know. This whole fic took me a year to do. It's been changed and reformatted, put up, taken down, abandoned and revived. I think it worked out quite well in the end and I hope you think so too.

BTW, no one came to me about my Tea/Bakura fic, so I am going to attempt to write it myself, but don't expect to see it any time soon. I have a feeling it's going to be one of those that takes ages!!

See you in the next fic!


End file.
